Gandalf
Gandalf (originally a Maiar known as Olórin) is the main protagonist of the Arda universe of J.R.R. Tolkien, which is mainly focused on Middle-earth, and ultimately, the main protagonist of the [[Wikipedia:Tolkien's legendarium|''Middle-Earth legendarium]], appearing as a major protagonist in ''The Hobbit and the secondary protagonist in The Lord of the Rings. He also serves as the main protagonist of the animated film series, appearing as a major protagonist in The Hobbit movie made in 1977 and the secondary protagonist in The Lord of the Rings movie made in 1978 (which is also the name of the original novel) and in Return of the King (also the name of Part III of the novel The Lord of the Rings). He is also the main protagonist in Peter Jackson's live-action adaptations of the books respectively, serving as a major protagonist of The Hobbit film trilogy and the secondary protagonist of The Lord of the Rings film trilogy. He is is a very old, very wise and very powerful wizard, and one of the Ainur who entered the world of Arda at the dawn of creation. Being thousands of years old, he is known far and wide by all: men, elves, dwarves, hobbits, and evil such as Sauron and orcs. Has many friends and known as Gandalf the Grey, Gandalf the White, Mithrandir, the White Rider, the Grey Pilgrim, etc. He is the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor, which is said where he is to be from. During the third age, he guides Frodo in destroying the One Ring, and participating several battles during the War of the Ring. Once a member of the High Order of wizards, he travels all around Middle-Earth visiting friends and embarking on journeys. In The Hobbit and the first volume of The Lord of the Rings, he was Gandalf the Grey, cloaked in all gray and wields a wooden staff. He offers to guide Frodo to Mordor to destroy the Ring and several comrades of all races join them. While traveling through the mines of Moria, he duels with a monstrous demon of fire: the Balrog. He sacrifices himself and falls to his supposed death. He returns in the last two films reincarnated: Gandalf the White, having survived the fall. This time, his hair, beard, cloak and staff are all white, which some mistake him for Saruman. In all the live action films, he is portrayed by Sir Ian McKellen who also portrayed Cogsworth in the 2017 adaptation of Beauty and the Beast, Older Magneto in the X-Men movies, and Iorek Byrnisson in the film adaptation of The Golden Compass. Quotes Trivia *The Witch-king of Angmar does not break Gandalf's staff in the novel The Lord of the Rings, nor does he do it in the theatrical version of The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King. He only does so in the latter's Special Extended Edition. *It's important to note that, had Gandalf taken the One Ring from Frodo, he would have likely become far more evil than Sauron. Tolkien already said that in one of his letters. **It's also very likely he would've eventually become Pure Evil as well. However, Gandalf wouldn't take any chances, and refused to take the Ring from Frodo, thus remaining Pure Good for the rest of the story. **A link to this exact topic is right here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XmisXZmTtzo Navigation Category:Magic Category:Middle-Earth Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Wise Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Protectors Category:Mentor Category:Narrators Category:Guardians Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Immortals Category:Retired Category:Revived Category:Elementals Category:Damsels Category:Betrayed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Paragon Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Messiah Category:Martyr Category:Nurturer Category:Fighter Category:Rescuers Category:Egalitarian Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Global Protection Category:Super Power Beat Down Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Exorcists Category:Humanoid Category:Successful Category:Adventurers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:War Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:The Hero Category:Genius Category:Big Good Category:Male Category:Angels Category:Contradictory Category:Neutral Good Category:Determinators Category:Philanthropists Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Related to Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Selfless Category:One-Man Army Category:The Chosen One Category:Paranormal